yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Jump Victory Carnival 2016: Yuya Sakaki vs. Jack Atlas
Yuya Sakaki vs. Jack Atlas was a scripted Duel that took place during the Jump Victory Carnival 2016. Kensho Ono and Takanori Hoshino reprised their roles as Yuya Sakaki and Jack Atlas, respectively. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Jack Atlas Turn 1: Jack Jack Normal Summons "Red Sprinter" (1700/1200). Jack activates the effect of "Red Sprinter" When this card is Normal or Special Summoned while Jack control no other monsters: Jack can Special Summon 1 level 3 or lower Fiend-type Tuner from his hand or GY. He Special Summons "Red Resonator" (600/200) in Attack Position. Jack activates the effect of "Red Resonator" targeting "Red Sprinter" gaining 1700 Life Points. (Jack: 4000 → 5700). Jack tunes "Red Resonator" with "Red Sprinter" to Synchro Summon "Red Wyvern" (2400/2000). Jack Sets a card. Turn 2: Yuya Yuya activates "Smile World". All monsters on the field gains 100 ATK for each monster on the field ("Red Wyvern" 2400 → 2500). Yuya activates "Performapal Cheermole" ( 5) and "Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zone. Yuya Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000) from his hand in Attack Position. "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" attacks "Red Wyvern", but since an opponent's monster attacked a Synchro Monster he controls, Jack activates his face-down "King's Synchro". The attack is negated and Jack can Synchro Summon using that Synchro Monster and a Tuner monster in his Graveyard by banishing them. Jack tunes his Level 6 "Red Wyvern" with his Level 2 Tuner "Red Resonator" in the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Turn 3: Jack Jack activates "Scarlet Security" from his hand, as "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" is treated as "Red Dragon Archfiend" while on the field or in the GY, to destroy all Spell & Trap Card on the opponent's field. Jack activates the effect of "Scarlight" to destroy all Special Summoned Effect Monster with ATK less than or equal to "Scarlight", then inflict 500 damage for each monster destroyed. "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" is destroyed (Yuya: 4000 → 3500). "Scarlight" attacks Yuya directly (Yuya: 3500 → 500). Turn 4: Yuya Yuya activates "Stargazer Magician" ( 1) and "Timegazer Magician" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zone. Yuya Pendulum Summons "Performapal Cheermole" in Defense Position and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" in Attack Position from his Extra Deck. Yuya Normal Summons "Tuning Magician" (0/0). The effect of "Tuning Magician" activates, increasing Jack's LP by 400 (Jack: 5700 → 6100) and inflicting 400 damage to Yuya (500 → 100) when Summoned. Yuya tunes his Level 7 "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" with his Level 1 Tuner "Tuning Magician" to Synchro Summon his Level 8 "Enlightenment Paladin" (2500/2000). Yuya subsequently tunes his Level 8 Synchro Monster "Enlightenment Paladin" with his Level 2 "Performapal Cheermole" to Synchro Summon the Level 10 "Nirvana High Paladin" using the latter monster's effect to treat the Pendulum Summoned "Performapal Cheermole" as a Tuner for its Synchro Summon. Since "Nirvana High Paladin" was Synchro Summoned using a Pendulum Summoned Pendulum Monster Tuner, Yuya adds "Smile World" from the GY to his hand. "Nirvana High Paladin" attacks and destroys "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" (Jack: 6100 → 5800). The effect of "Nirvana High Paladin" activates, halving the opponent's LP when it destroys a monster by battle (Jack: 5800 → 2900). Turn 5: Jack Jack Sets a card. Turn 6: Yuya Yuya Pendulum Summons "Performapal Cheermole" in Defense Position and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" in Attack Position from his Extra Deck. "Nirvana High Paladin" attacks Jack directly, but Jack activates the effect of "Battle Fader" in his hand, Special Summoning it (0/0) from his hand in Defense Position then ending the Battle Phase. Turn 7: Jack Jack Normal Summons "Chain Resonator" (100/100). The effect of "Chain Resonator" activates, since a Synchro Monster is on the field when it was Normal Summoned, Jack Special Summons "Mirror Resonator" from his Deck. Jack activates his face-down "Descending Lost Star" to Special Summon "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" in Defense Position from the GY with its effect negate, its DEF reduced to 0 (3000/2500 → 3000/0), and its Level reduced by 1 (Level: 8 → 7). Jack Double Tunes his Level 7 "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" and his Level 1 "Battle Fader" with his Level 1 Tuner "Chain Resonator" and his Level 1 Tuner "Mirror Resonator" to Synchro Summon the Level 10 "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend" (3500/3000). "Tyrant" activates its effect to destroy all other cards on the field. Yuya activates the effect of "Performapal Rain Goat" in his hand by discarding it to prevent "Performapal Cheermole" from being destroyed this turn. The effect of "Tyrant" resolves, destroying all other cards on the field except "Performapal Cheermole". The effect of "Nirvana High Paladin" activates, placing itself in a Pendulum Zone when it is destroyed ( 8). "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend" attacks "Performapal Cheermole" but due to the effect of "Performapal Rain Goat" is not destroyed. Jack Sets a card. Turn 8: Yuya Yuya draws "Timebreaker Magician" then activates it ( 2) in his other Pendulum Zone. Yuya Pendulum Summons "Timegazer Magician", "Stargazer Magician", and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" in Attack Position from his Extra Deck. Yuya switches "Performapal Cheermole" from Defense Position to Attack Position. Yuya activates "Smile World". Since there are 5 monsters on the field, all monsters gain 500 ATK ("Odd-Eyes": 2500 → 3000, "Stargazer": 1200 → 1700, "Timegazer": 1200 → 1700, "Cheermole": 600 → 1100, "Tyrant": 3500 → 4000). "Performapal Cheermole" attacks "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend". The Pendulum Effect of "Nirvana High Paladin" activates, "Cheermole" is not destroyed by battle and Yuya takes no battle damage, then at the end of the Damage Step, the ATK of "Tyrant" is reduced by the ATK of "Cheermole" ("Tyrant" 4000 → 2900). "Timegazer Magician" attacks "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend". "Nirvana High Paladin" activates its Pendulum Effect again ("Tyrant" 2900 → 1200). "Stargazer Magician" attacks and destroys "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend" (Jack: 2900 → 2400). "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" attacks Jack directly (Jack: 2400 → 0).